The present invention relates to the field of and, more particularly, to hybrid panoramic optical device with embedded pan/tilt/zoom components.
Surround imaging devices which can include three hundred and sixty degree video/imaging devices such as 360 cameras and 360 video cameras are increasingly useful in many consumer and commercial environments. Surround imaging devices can include panoramic device having less than 360 degree coverage in a plane but greater than 180 degrees of coverage. Further, 360×360 (e.g., 720 degree) cameras that provide surround imagery/video about the device, not restricted to a plane, are increasingly in demand. One of the challenges with surround imaging devices is achieving a sufficiently robust resolution at a viable cost.